Seven devils
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [LysCentric] [Mención del HaoLys] —Yo sabía en mi interior que era posible que algún día Hao tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por todo el placer que le causaba desear un mundo de puros shamanes. —Matamune se encontró interrumpiendo a Ohachiyo, una pipa humeante apareció en su hocico de gato y continuó—.


**Seven devils.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.

**Advertencias:** Semi-AU, OOT. Leve mención del HaoLys, songfic.

**Disclaimer:** Papá Takei hace cosas muy raras éstos días, en fin, SK no es mío. Aún.

**Notas:** Coloqué la historia en un tiempo intermedio del manga, donde Lyserg está con los soldados X, aunque creo que también es después, en KZB cuando Asanoha se manifiesta, en fin. Sólo se me ocurrió de la nada ;n; espero que lo disfruten.

**Tomo único.**

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money, I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn, your kingdom down_

Fue en la noche fría y oscura que fuera del barco Lyserg le observó. Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sido prácticamente abrumadores para su empobrecida mente. —En el pasado no tuviste nada que no robaras antes. —fueron las palabras exactas que escuchó a la doncella Jeanne decir a Hao, luego del encuentro que tuvieron, los grandes espíritus no habían decretado ninguna pelea para ese día por lo que, al salir a cazar más hombre de Hao por su propia cuenta se habían encontrado con él mismo. El ansia que experimentó por atacarle era más fuerte que él mismo, lejos de su raciocino inicial Lyserg fue incapaz de soportar la insulsa expresión de Hao mirándolos, a cada uno de ellos... Siempre sintiéndose un ser superior.

—Lyserg Diethel. —la voz perforó la tranquilidad del ambiente, en la oscuridad de su habitación Lyserg no fue capaz de encontrar el rostro de quien le había llamado, la voz ajena, que nunca había escuchado fue suave, como la caricia de un pequeño gatito y frente a su incapacidad, sus brazos se tensaron, listos para lanzar su péndulo al intruso en su habitación—. No voy a lastimarte, Lyserg Diethel... más bien desearía que me acompañaras...

—Será mejor que te relajes niño, no estamos aquí para pelear.

Resbalaba entre las paredes como sangre viscosa pero no había nadie a parte de él en la habitación ¿Los demás no estarían escuchando? Con la mirada casi viperina giró el rostro en todas las direcciones posibles entre aterrado y preparado para atacar a quien quiera que fuera aquél par de voces. Y tarde fue cuando la fijar su vista en la esquina junto a la ventana, la luz comenzó a iluminar el campo visual, incapaz de soportar la luminiscencia, Lyserg cubrió uno de sus ojos con cierto recelo, apuntando a esa misma dirección con su péndulo, Morphine como siempre, dentro de él, esperando el momento exacto.

Lo siguiente que Lyserg pudo mirar fue a una mujer de largos cabellos rubios emerger de entre la luz en la pared, sus ojos esmeralda atónitos se pasearon de arriba a abajo sobre la mujer y la pequeña ¿Bestia? Que iba a su lado, ambos estaban de espíritus, fácilmente podía saberlo por la manera en la que se se suspendían en el aire, los cabellos inmensos y rubios de mujer se mecían con armonía y su kimono parecía majestuoso ante el breve contacto de la débil ráfaga de viento que entraba por la ventana. —Mi nombre es Asanoha Douji, Lyserg Diethel... él es el demonio Ohachiyo.

Ante la mención, la pequeña bestia no hizo más que sonreír con ironía aunque con gracia ante la cara del inglés.

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out _

—¿Qu-quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Y cómo es que están aquí?! —más preocupado por ese dato, Lyserg observó a la bestia rascarse la nuca con pereza y llevar la mano contraria a su redondo abdomen, soltando un bufido, la atención de la mujer llamada Asanoha se desvió del neurótico inglés hacia el pequeño demonio.

—Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo, Asanoha, éste niño no lo hará por las buenas.

_¿Qué diablos están diciendo? _

Las palabras del demonio socavaron un poco la adrenalina de Lyserg por atacarles, haciendo que su brazo se relajara notoriamente, sin embargo, todo intento de mantener la compostura se vio afectado de nueva cuenta cuando la mujer alzó las manos y no se encontraron más en la habitación. Suspendido en el aire de la misma manera que ambos espíritus con desesperación se movió, lanzando su péndulo hacia la mujer con lo dientes trabados. —¡Morphine, péndulo en forma de torpedo!

—Mh.

El impacto del péndulo sobre la mano del demonio sólo logró que éste destruyera de golpe, los ojos esmeralda se abrieron con fuerza y una especie de terror luego de ver los pedazos de cristal perderse entre la ilusión. La mujer miró al demonio que había tomado el péndulo y su ceño se frunció, dando un golpe en su cabeza. —Ohachiyo... No había necesidad de hacer eso, será mejor que te quedes quieto, Lyserg Diethel, sólo quiero que veas algo.

Mientras la bestia se frotaba la cabeza con una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo, se giró de la misma manera que la mujer lo hizo y Lyserg, a duras penas, pudo darse cuenta no tenía nada más con qué atacarla, luego de la misma manera que había sido suspendido en el aire, fue removido hasta llegar a un lado de la mujer, intentando mantenerse reacio, bajo ellos se escuchaba el barullo con motivo de celebración, al bajar su vista pudo encontrarse con un cementerio. Las lápidas se enfilaban de manera recta una seguida de la otra y justo al final de la extensión de terreno, uno podía observar una pequeña capilla.

La estructura edificada era de un color monocromático y era bastante pequeña contra el espejo de tierra bajo él. —Matamune... —la graciosa voz del demonio hizo eco en el lugar donde se encontraban, desviando su vista de la capilla se encontró con un espíritu de gato que le parecía conocido, pero no lo recordaba ¡Rayos! Sabía quién era...

"_¿Tú puedes verme, como a todos los demás?"_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

Su vista volvió de nuevo a la capilla para encontrarse con un pequeño niño, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, su semblante era frío y necesitado... Lyserg observó con mucha más atención cómo todo parecía estar atrás en el tiempo, los templos ceremoniales tan majestuosos. —Ésto era Japón hace mil años, Lyserg Diethel. —la voz de la mujer llegó a los oídos del inglés y éste instintivamente giró su cabeza, los tres espíritus miraban con atención hacia el niño.

Y la secuencia de imágenes a su al rededor pareció ir tan rápido que le faltaron segundos para respirar, el niño abraza con fuerza al espíritu que ahora estaba a su lado, la tal Asanoha, luego de eso la escena cambiaba a una donde la mujer era brutalmente asesinada por los humanos mientras el niño observaba cómo su madre era ultrajada y despojada de su derecho de vivir. Los ojos de Lyserg se abrieron en desmesura ante el acto de cínica crueldad hacia el niño. —¡¿Qu-qué diablos es ésto?! —la voz temblorosa del inglés no menguó ni un ápice el ambiente, lo siguiente fue volver su mirada a donde suponía el tiempo había transcurrido, el cabello castaño del niño estaba ceboso y más largo que en el comienzo de las visiones.

"_¿Tú puedes verme, como a todos los demás?" _

Observando con más atención, Lyserg pudo darse cuenta de que el demonio que ahora flotaba junto a la mujer, era el mismo que se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona al huérfano infante tirado a su suerte. Giró a verle, pero éstos no despegaban su vista del niño, mientras las imágenes transcurrían bajo ellos, el "niño demonio" como escuchaba al demonio decirle, llegaba a un punto en su vida en que ¿Practicaba? Estaba entrenando ¿Acaso era un shaman? —Presta mucha atención a ésta parte, niño... —la voz del demonio le sacó de sus cavilaciones puesto que las imágenes bajo él mostraban a un pequeño utilizando el Reishi.

Fue en una noche fría y oscura, tal como en la propia, que el niño fue encontrado hablando consigo mismo por un hombre y éste llamó a otro quien decía ser un exorcista, la mente de Lyserg trabajaba a ritmos vertiginosos deduciendo por cuenta propia, era el hombre que anteriormente había asesinado al espíritu de la mujer que ahora flotaba a su lado. Cuando el niño fue llevado con el exorcista, éste resultó ser una farsa "¡Yo, Hao, te destruiréeeeeeee" Y algo dentro de Lyserg crujió.

—Creí que se daría cuenta desde que apareciste, Asanoha. —la voz del gato de dos colas reverberó entre la ilusión y martilleó la cabeza de Lyserg ¿Así que ese espíritu era la madre del asesino de sus padres? Un sabor amargo llenó su boca—. Oye, Lyserg, mira eso...—. Uno de los ojos de Lyserg seguía mirando la ilusión hasta percatarse de que el niño consumía sin desearlo al demonio que ahora flotaba a su lado. Lyserg ignoró los detalles hasta que la escena se perpetuó con Hao creciendo hasta convertirse en un hombre, uno que tenía ira y odio en su corazón pero sobretodo tenía ansias de acabar con los humanos.

—El Hao de hace mil años perdió a su madre y a su mejor amigo... —la voz de Asanoha fue tan suave que Lyserg se sintió en calma, completamente contrastante con el odio que bullía por sus venas, la ilusión proyectaba ahora al gato de dos colas y a Hao, Hao le brindaba de su poder espiritual a cambio de nunca se alejara de su lado, sin embargo había algo que perturbaba su paz y podía notarlo.

Pocos segundos después la escena cambió a una donde Hao absorbía al espíritu del gato de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el demonio, cegado por la ira, Hao comenzó a convertirse en la misma cucaracha que era ahora. Un golpe en seco se encontró con su cráneo y sus ojos refulgentes en coraje giraron a ver a la mujer, escociendo ante el arrebato por llorar, le miró con odio y desprecio. —Mi hijo no es ninguna cucaracha, a través de los siglos fue muchas cosas: Hijo, huérfano, ladrón, esclavo, padre y finalmente leyenda; pero nunca fue un cobarde... Perdió a su segundo mejor amigo y se sumió en su soledad—. Y la cabeza de Lyserg se giró hacia el Hao adulto y su vida transcurriendo mientras buscaba ser el Shaman King.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

A medida que la ilusión pasaba frente a sus ojos y mente cansada, Lyserg podía notar cómo todo parecía llevar un patrón repetitivo: Hao buscaba ser uno con los espíritus supremos, era cazado, acechado y finalmente asesinado para volver a reencarnar ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Asanoha con ésto? —El Hao de hace 500 años fue asesinado por su mejor amigo, y por Yohken Asakura. —la voz hizo eco en su cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con desmesura cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras anteriormente recitadas por la mujer se encontraron siendo una realidad en la ilusión bajo ellos, aliándose, el espíritu del gato en conjunto con ese tal Yohken asesinaban a Hao y todo se esfumaba bajo una luz cegadora.

—Aún hoy, Lyserg... Me culpo a mí mismo por haber dejado que Hao se consumiera en su odio. —la graciosa voz del demonio llamado Ohachiyo hizo que Lyserg girara instintivamente el rostro hasta él. Cabizbajo se mantenía con una mirada ensombrecida, quizá producto de sus vivencias fúnebres como demonio—. Al igual que Matamune, quien siempre se culpa de haber traicionado a Hao...

—Yo sabía en mi interior que era posible que algún día Hao tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por todo el placer que le causaba desear un mundo de puros shamanes. —Matamune se encontró interrumpiendo a Ohachiyo, una pipa humeante apareció en su hocico de gato y continuó—. Hao fue privado de todo amor y todo cuidado a temprana edad, conoció la incertidumbre y el dolor de los celos al no sentirse querido... Su corazón formó cubitos de hielo que corrieron bajo su piel por mil años y la mecánica de su corazón explotó, le quitaron todo y no le dieron nunca nada a cambio.

_Eso no lo exime de sus pecados._

—Nunca hemos dicho tal cosa. —habló el demonio, girando a verle con el ceño terriblemente fruncido—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que perderlo todo no es algo fácil de superar ¿Sabes cuántas veces se quiebra el alma de una persona al asesinar a alguien?

El llanto de un bebé bajo ellos interrumpió la perorata de Ohachiyo, de nuevo todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, observando una casa con cuatro personas reunidas dentro, una mujer sudando tumbada en un futón, dos ancianos y un hombre "A ese desalmado de Hao se le ocurrió nacer en el cuerpo de mi hija"

—Estamos en la época actual Lyserg, hace 13 años. —la voz de Asanoha resonó de nueva cuenta dando la explicación, escuchando la conversación bajo ellos, acerca de asesinar a Hao en el vientre de la hija del anciano, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, sabiendo el resultado de ésto, se limitó a sólo escuchar el desgarrador grito del parto y las llamas apareciendo en el techo, "cuiden bien de él ya que se trata de mi otra valiosa mitad" el sabor amargo en la boca de Lyserg no desapareció ni se menguó cuando esa ilusión se acabó.

La escena pasó a ser otra donde un hombre sin brazos o piernas dentro de un muñeco hecho de la posesión de objetos criaba a Hao bajo situaciones inhóspitas. Lyserg pudo darse cuenta de las épocas de hambre y miseria que una vez pasaron, el hombre no podía hacerlo todo por su propia cuenta y ese niño crecía desnutrido siendo solamente cuidado por el hombre de mirada escalofriante y el espíritu del fuego.

—Yo no consiento de ninguna manera lo que mi hijo te ha hecho...

_And now all your love will be exorcised_

_And we will find your saints to be canonized_

_And it's an even sum, it's a melody_

_It's a battle cry, it's a symphony_

La escena cambió a una con un pequeño infante de 7 años, justo como la primera ilusión que vio, viajando de un lado a otro en busca de camaradas, los dientes de Lyserg volvieron a trabarse a medida que los aliados de Hao se iban forjando y obtenían parte de su conocimiento. Sin embargo, su sangre se heló y todo a su al rededor dejó de existir cuando observó a ese pequeño niño que siempre iba con Hao, ahora se encontraba desnudo y los huesos se marcaban sobre la piel, creando huecos enormes en donde debía ir un poco de grasa, el cabello seco y ceboso y una mirada hundida en la desesperación.

El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando observó a un buitre clavar su pico en la piel negra del pequeño y luego éste era consumido por una llama que había aparecido de la nada. Lo siguiente que vio no fue capaz de conmoverle, pero sí le hizo sentir un tibio alivio en el pecho, Hao abrazaba al infante enfermo contra su regazo y le decía que jamás se alejaría de él ¿Cómo podía un monstro sin corazón proteger a un niño de su muerte? "Te llamarás Ohachiyo" y la mirada de Lyserg giró hacia el demonio junto a él, éste sonreía con nostalgia ante la escena bajo ellos y una risita escapó de sus labios cuando la niña decía "Opacho"

—Ni Ohachiyo ni Matamune están de acuerdo con lo que Hao provocó en tu vida.

Y las palabras de Asanoha cobraron vida cuando frente a sus ojos que ahora dejaban caer lágrimas como si su vida se fuera en ella, se encontraba la casa de Londres, su madre... su bella madre y su padre, ambos felices riendo junto a él, Dios... había intentado ignorar tanto tiempo los recuerdos que tanto le estrujaban el corazón que cuando volvió a verlos su labio tembló y su rostro tuvo que cubrirse para caer sobre sus rodillas a la nada. Lo siguiente fueron las llamas calcinando su hogar "No puedes asesinarlo, Hao, no tiene cómo defenderse" esa voz... el demonio estaba hablando en la mente de Hao ¿Lo había salvado de morir?

_Aun hoy preferiría estar muerto a haberme quedado sin nada..._

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi, Lyserg, pero Hao vio en ti a Opacho. —las palabras de Matamune martillearon los sesos del inglés una y otra vez con las lágrimas inundando su rostro, la ilusión transcurría a él, yendo al funeral de su abuelo, otro más que había perdido, se había quedado sin nada y cayendo en ese orfanato manejado por ese sujeto y...

… Watt.

Su preciosa Watt...

—No sé cómo aliviar tu despecho, Lyserg Diethel.

El rostro del inglés era una amalgama de dolor, tristeza, furia, desesperación y necesidad de morir luego de observar por segunda vez en su vida cómo le habían arrebatado a quien más había querido después de sus padres. "Tu padre intentó por muchos encontrar la manera de descubrirme, hasta que un sujeto que nadie conoce le asesinó y me salí con la mía"

Y las escenas parpadeaban en sus pupilas, hiriéndole tanto física como mentalmente, estaba agotado de llorar, estaba agotado de sufrir, aún en su abdomen podía sentir el dolor que la bala le causó y luego de eso todo fue oscuridad, no se encontró con nada más hasta el hospital y sin embargo, la proyección fue capaz de mostrarle todas las respuestas que Lyserg había buscado durante tanto tiempo...

la escena mostraba a un Oknox siendo consumido por las llamas del...

… el espíritu del fuego...

… el orfanato estaba siendo calcinado...

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

Lyserg recordaba con claridad al par de oficiales que llegaron a su lado el día que despertó en el hospital, hubo un tiroteo y el lugar se incendió, le mostraron la única evidencia, un trozo de tela rojo con una estrella amarilla...

… esa tela...

la había visto en algún lugar.

—Por más que lo analizo no puedo darte nada a cambio para aliviar tu dolor, un lo siento de nuestra parte no logrará que se mengue el dolor de tu corazón.

La escena bajo ellos cambió drásticamente a Hao sentado sobre unas rocas mirando a su fogata, uno de sus seguidores estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo una biblia en mano mientras Opacho se sentaba enseguida del shaman con una sonrisa inocente. —Mi señor Hao ¿Por qué ha salvado a ese chico de cabello verde?

La expresión de Hao no cambió ni un ápice, sin embargo, la de Lyserg observando la ilusión se desfiguró hasta que fue una masa llena de dudas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacer eso? —Es gracioso Luchist... —el hombre tras él tensó los hombros—. Pero él me recuerda a Opacho—. Las palabras lograron que Opacho frunciera el ceño y la mano de Hao se posara sobre sus cabellos esponjados. Luchist permaneció impasible esperando por la respuesta de su señor, Hao miró hacia el cielo, justamente hacia el lugar donde Lyserg observaba la proyección, su saliva se volvió pesada y difícil de tragar ¿Sabía que lo estaba viendo?

—Habemos personas que nacemos sin suerte... —comenzó a relatar Hao, una vez que su mirada volvió a la fogata y su sonrisa se acentuaba ladina sobre sus labios—. Lyser se parece a mi por que nació sin suerte ¿Ridículo, no? En él miro a Opacho, por que no podía defenderse, en él miro a Ohachiyo, por que su coraje de luchar persiste, Luchist... Pero sobretodo, me recuerda a Matamune por que desea matarme más que vivir por un propósito real, no está destinado a tener una vida larga, pero sí a morir propiamente. Es mío, Luchist, soy el motor que mantiene vivo a ese niño.

—Señor...

—Lo que hice, lo hice por que tenía qué hacerlo, tiene que vivir para verme triunfar, deber permanecer a mi lado hasta que sus huesos se hagan polvillo y su corazón deje de latir.

La escena se acabó y dejó de flotar, el impacto seco contra el piso le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y sus palmas mojadas le confirmaron que había llorado de nueva cuenta. Alzó el rostro para encontrar a los tres espíritus mirándole con indulgencia y ésto socavó un poco el dolor de su corazón. —Tienes la respuesta, Lyserg... Necesita un amigo, alguien que no se aleje de su lado como lo hicimos nosotros...

—¿P—por qué...?

la voz de atascó en su garganta y no fue consciente de la realidad que tenía frente a él hasta que los brazos delgados se Asanoha le rodearon con fuerza como mamá lo hacía cuando se iba a dormir. —Es cierto lo que ha dicho Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel... Mi hijo no ha tenido nada que no haya robado en el pasado. —y el corazón de Lyserg pareció agrietarse ante esa mención y se desmoronó en sus brazos, llorando con fuerza mientras los gritos de dolor laceraban uno a uno los oídos de los tres espíritus.

_They can keep me alive, 'til I tear the walls_

_'Til I slave your hearts, and they take your souls_

_And what have we done? Can it be undone?_

_In the evil's heart, in the evil's soul_

—Hao no lo hizo con intención de lastimarte, pero es la única manera que él conoce para retener a alguien con él... Por eso te pido, que le des tu perdón.

Y Lyserg encontró finalmente, en la noche fría y oscura, que ninguna tortura le atormentaría más por el resto de sus días que la incertidumbre sobre el por qué dijo "Sí" a perdonar a su verdugo, con demonios cuyos secretos había fallado en desentrañar. Nada le había dolido más que ver a los tres espíritus irse de la habitación así como habían llegado y la presencia de Hao sobre su ventana, aunque éste creía que Lyserg no lo sabía, por que todo eso vino acompañado de su propia derrota, por que ésta vino acompañada con la imagen de sus pesadillas: su infierno.

Hao había matado y Lyserg había sido posteriormente destruído, por el único enemigo contra el que no había contado tener que enfrentarse: el amor.

—Gracias, madre... y gracias a ustedes dos. —susurró Hao, observando hacia la ventana.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done._

* * *

**Me quejo de Takei pero estoy peor XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.**

**PSD: I'm back~ **


End file.
